Honor and Respect
by Spiderlass
Summary: Scotty Ingalls just wants to stay under the radar until his parents come home from Japan. Sadly, the universe has a grudge against him... AU from The Prom Queen
1. Kamikaze Airplanes

**A/N: OMG! I WROTE SOMETHING THAT'S NOT A ONE-SHOT THIS TIME!**

**Ha, sorry. Anywayz, this story is AU from Born This Way. Couples that are happening right now: Fuinn, Klaine, Luck, Davetana (and may I just say: EW!), and Chang-squared. These couples (minus Klaine, because they're FTW) are subject to change in later chapters.**

**EDIT: This story is now AU from 'The Prom Queen'. I'm too lazy to write a prom chapter.**

**EDIT 2: Forgot to delete Bartie. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Scotty and his family. **

"It'll be exciting!" She said. "You're gonna love Ohio!"

"Mom, it's a stupid small town in the middle of _freakin' _nowhere!"

"Please, Scotty. Just give it a try. Even if you do end up hating Lima, it's only for a few months."

"Dad, I'd rather listen to Justin Bieber on repeat for the rest of my natural life than go to _another _new school. Can't I go to Japan with you guys?"

"Scotty, you know that you're too young to join the relief effort. C'mon! It's a chance to start anew! You can make new friends, join new clubs, you might even find a girlfriend!"

I swallowed hard. I really wished he hadn't brought that up.

_Quit being such a wuss, Scotty! They're your parents! They need to know this!_

"Uh, a-actually, guys, there's something I need to-"

"Oh, look!" Mom interrupted. "There's your Grandfather's house!"

I looked out the window. There was the old guy's mansion, right near the edge of the small town.

And the edge of the school district. Any farther and I would be going to Carmel High.

Instead, I was stuck going to William McKinley High School, who's most notable achievements were due to being populated with meat-headed jocks.

Great. This whole thing was flippin' _fantastic. _While Mom and Dad were running around rescuing citizens of Grandpa's homeland, I was stuck in a stupid small town, going to an even stupider and smaller high school named after a president who, as I learned in U.S History, didn't even _do _much.

And as if that wasn't enough, I had to live with my sister Nana and her bastard child, Yuki. Yuki wasn't too bad, but I didn't think I could take two months of Nana's utter bitchiness. Must… not… kill… Nana…

The bright side to all of this was getting to spend more time with my Grandpa (or as I called him, Sensei). The man may be approaching seventy on a spooked horse's back, but Sensei is the most awesome BAMF I know. Seriously, don't let his "Kind Old Man" demeanor fool you. He could kick 20 linebackers through a brick wall easy.

"What were you saying, Scotty?" My dad asked, jarring me back to reality.

"Uh…" I sighed. "Never mind. It's not important."

Since nothing very exciting happened next, I won't bore you with it and just move on to the next day. Which (of course) was Monday, and therefore my first day in Hell.

_Let's see… 134, 135… Ah, here it is! Locker 143._

I opened up the locker and was promptly attacked by a colony of moths. I could've sworn I heard one say, "I'm free!"

"This school really should clean their lockers…" I muttered.

"Tell me about it." Someone said next to me.

A thin boy about my age with really nice skin and a slightly chubby black girl smiled at me.

"Uh… hi?"

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel. This is Mercedes Jones." The thin boy said introducing them, sticking out his hand.

"Uh, Scotty. Scotty Ingalls." I said uncertainly, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Scotty. So, first day?"

"Obviously." I said, gesturing to the bag of locker crap I had brought with me.

"Ah. Well, welcome to Lima, where the skies are grey, the grass is yellow, and it's boring as sh-

"Yo, Fancy! Chubby! New Kid talking to Fancy and Chubby!"

"Aw, hell to the no."

"Dammit. It's too early for this."

"Wha…?"

I turned around. Several large, beefy guys in letterman jackets stood in a large pack, the front ones each holding large cups of… something.

"Huh. I was wondering when I'd meet the meat-headed jocks at this school."

The jock in front (a large black guy who seemed to be the leader) grimaced at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too hard for your pea-brain to comprehend?"

The guy opened his mouth in shock and turned to the others. "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should teach this new kid some manners!"

The others grunted in agreements. It wasn't hard to imagine them as gorillas.

"Oh, God."

"Brace yourself, Scotty."

"For what?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A girl shouted.

The jocks stopped in their tracks. The leader cursed loudly.

"What's going on?"

"They are." Kurt explained, pointing to a Latina girl and a chubby guy, both wearing shiny red berets and jackets.

"**Prepare for trouble!**" The Latina girl started. Then she stared at her cohort. "Ahem!"

"I'm not saying it!"

"We talked about this! Do it now!"

"Fine! **And make it double…**" He muttered.

"**To purge this school from deviation!**"

"**To save fellow students from utter desolation…**"

"**To promote the joys of truth and love!**"

"**To extend our reach to schools abroad…**"

"**Santana!**"

"**Dave…**"

"**Team Bullywhips blasts off at the speed of light!**"

"**Surrender now or prepare to fight…**" (1)

Silence for a moment. Then the black guy yelled, "Dude, what the hell? Are you guys high?"

"Shut it, Azimio! You guys won't be slushying anybody on our watch! Now get outta here, ya cretins!"

"Like we're gonna take orders from a…"

Suddenly, Santana gave them a death glare that could've made Chuck Norris pee his pants. Needless to say, the bullies were gone in less than two seconds.

"Yeah, that's right, bitches! Run like the cowards you are!" She yelled. She then turned to the three of us.

"Hey, Kurt! Hey, 'Cedes! How are you guys?"

"Well, considering you just saved us from being slushied, I think we're pretty good."

The three of them began talking about things I didn't understand. I tried to keep up, but it wasn't long before I noticed the big guy (I think his name was Dave or something) staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Then Dave (?) saw me staring at him and did something surprising.

He blushed.

Not a lot, and if you weren't looking, you wouldn't notice, but I did.

As did Santana. Who immediately grabbed Dave's arm.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but Dave and I have gotta make sure nobody's getting harassed! See you in Glee! C'mon, dumbass."

Dave moaned as she dragged him away.

"Those two have the weirdest relationship _ever_." Mercedes commented.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell was that?" I asked them (I decided to ignore the staring thing).

"That, Scotty, was Team Bullywhips. They're basically the closest thing our school has to a zero-tolerance bullying policy. They only have two members, Santana Lopez and Dave Karofsky, both of whom used to be bullies themselves. You just met them."

"Ah. Okay then. What's Glee, by the way?"

"Glee Club."

I looked at them blankly.

"You know… show choir?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Huh… you're really sheltered, aren't you?"

"My parents made me read a book on peach farming for my last book report. You tell me." (2)

After school, I decided I'd check out the Glee thing Kurt and Mercedes were talking about. I mean, those two were pretty nice to me in the hall that morning, and Santana… well, she seemed interesting to say the least.

"Oh, hey Scotty! Guys, this is the new kid 'Cedes and I were telling you about!" Kurt explained, taking me by the arm.

"Uh… hi?"

These guys had to be the most mismatched group of people I had ever met. A Jewish-looking girl wearing an outfit you'd expect to see at a Catholic school sat in the front row. On her right, a boy in a wheel-chair was pleading with a lanky, vapid-looking blonde girl who was ignoring him. On her left, a blond guy with the biggest mouth I'd ever seen (except for that koi fish when I was three) sat avoiding eye contact with Santana. In the row behind them, two couples, one Asian, the other a freakishly tall brunette guy and a blond girl, smiled at me, both guys with an arm around the respective girl. In the top row, a guy with a Mohawk was trying to flirt with a large, punk/goth-looking girl, who wasn't having any of it.

"Scotty, this is Rachel (Jewish chick), Artie (Wheels), Brittany (Blond #1), Sam (Big Mouth), you've met Santana, Tina (Asian), Mike (Other Asian), Finn (Frankenteen), Quinn (Blond #2), Puck (Mohawk), and Lauren (Big and Goth)."

"Um… hi. I'm Scotty Ingalls."

I was greeted by various forms of _hello _and ape-like grunts. I took it as a good sign that they at least didn't despise me.

At that moment, a thirty-something man wearing a tie-shirt-vest combo with grey slacks walked into the room. He was handsome, I guess, with his curly light-brown hair and chiseled face.

"Hey guys! Who's this?"

"Mr. Schue, this is Scotty Ingalls. He wants to try out for the Glee Club."

"Yeah- Wait, WHAT? I never said that I-"

"Why else would you be here? This _is _a club for singing after all."

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh, you can't sing?"

I pressed my pointer fingers together. "W-Well, it's not that I _can't _sing, I just… don't really sing outside my help?"

"So? Last year, Mike didn't dance outside his room. Now he's the lead dancer in most of our numbers. C'mon, please?"

"… Fine."

_Jeez… First day, and I'm already being made to do something against my will. And it's not even academic!_

"Scotty? We're ready when you are."

"O-Okay!"

The band started to play. I waited the first few beats out, and then started.

"_Caught in the middle of a crossfire,_

_Lost my balance on a high wire,_

_Trying to figure out what to do._

_Pushed to the edge of my reason,_

_Everywhere around me it's treason,_

_I don't want to do that to you._

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky,_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore,_

_Or we could sail away forevermore!_

_This time, it's sink or swim_

_Sink or swim."_

I continued with the song, letting the beat wash over me. Damn, it had been such a long time since I'd last sung. God, I missed it.

From what I could see, most of the club seemed to be enjoying my performance. At least, that's what it looked like…

"_Take a deep breath,_

_No more time left,_

_This is what I thought I wanted,_

_Why am I afraid?_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky,_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore,_

_Or we could sail away forevermore!_

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky,_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore,_

_Or we could sail forevermore!_

_This time, it's sink or swim._

_Sink or swim." _(3)

The song ended, and I prepared for the worst.

Instead, though, I was met with deafening applause.

"Well, Scotty, looks like its unanimous. Welcome to the New Directions!"

I blinked. Okay, someone seriously should censor these show choir names (4).

**A/N:**

**(1) I got this Team Rocket chant parody from ~pixolith on deviantART. It was too ingenious not to use!**

**(2) Before anyone asks, yes, they actually made him do this. He got a B-.**

**(3) Song is **_**Sink or Swim **_**by Tyrone Wells.**

**(4) Say New Directions out loud.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Brother and Sister

**A/N: Me again! 'Kay, so this chappie's in Dave's POV! It's mostly about his home life! So, enjoy!**

***Insert Generic Disclaimer here***

I sighed as I got into my car after school.

I hated this. Hated living a lie.

I didn't even _like _Santana. She was just this psycho bitch who was blackmailing me.

The Bullywhips thing didn't help either. Not only did I feel like a total idiot, but now the people I thought were my friends wouldn't even talk to me.

My dad wasn't helping anything. He's the nicest guy I know, but he's too gullible. He thinks he's got the old me back, but that's as far from the truth as Hummel even liking me _platonically._ His pride in me was based on a lie, like everyone else in my life.

Mom was… well, she was how she always was. She hasn't been proud of anything she didn't do since… since the accident.

And then there was Amy, my dorky, video-gaming little sister. When I'd first told my family about Santana and Bullywhips, Dad was proud and Mom was indifferent (but what else is new?).

Amy, though… she looked at me like Hummel did when we were discussing him coming back. Like she didn't believe a word I was saying. And it didn't stop there. Every day, _every freakin' day_, she gave me a look like, _you're hiding something. Tell me now. _And sure, she's not exactly Coach Beiste or Santana, but the girl can be flipping scary when she wants to be.

_Sometimes I wish I could just go back to being ten again. Back when Mom was nice, I was Amy's hero, and Dad didn't look more like Mom's slave than her husband. Back when everything was simple._

I smiled a little. Those were the good times. But I was always in such a hurry to grow up back then, I never really appreciated how good life is when you're a kid. Before you start liking people, and the world isn't so cruel to everybody.

Before life starts to completely freaking _suck_.

I sighed and turned my key in the front door.

"I'm home." I called.

"Yo." A voice called from the living room, followed by gun-shot and calls of, "DIE, ZOMBIE BASTARD, DIEEEEEEE!"

I smiled and walk in, gently patting Amy on the head. "Hey, squirt."

"I'm not a squirt, dude! Now shut up so I can kill this legion of zombies before they turn everybody else into zombies!"

"Where's Dad?"

"Meeting. Mom too. Won't be back 'til late." A mushroom cloud appeared on the screen. Amy jumped up and cheered. "WOO! HIGH SCORE, BABY!"

I chuckled. Typical Amy. At least I knew one thing in my life would never change: My little sister would always be a huge dork.

"So, how was your day?" Amy asked, taking out the other game and popping in a DVD.

"Eh, same old same old. Saved Hummel and that black girl from getting slushied. There was a new kid with them, too."

"Really? Seems kinda late in the year for transfers…"

"Yeah, well-" I stopped as I realized what Amy had just put in.

Season 2 of _Brothers and Sisters. _(1)

If anyone asked, I'd deny it, but it's actually one of my favorite shows.

The problem was with what it had in it. More specifically, it had a lot of Kevin and Scotty in that particular season.

Amy was trying to get me to tell her. She'd almost figured it out.

"Oh, c'mon, Ames! Do we seriously have to watch this _faggy _show again?" (2)

Amy paused, then turned off the TV and sighed, turning to face me.

"David, we need to talk."

_Crap, she's pissed! She only calls me David when she's completely pissed off!_

"Y-Yeah? About what?"

"David, I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm seriously getting worried about you. Ever since you started this year, you've become someone else."

"What? N-No, I haven't!" I defended.

"Yes, you have. You almost got _expelled _for threatening to _kill _someone, David. You scared the poor guy so much he switched schools! And maybe Dad believes that you're back to being yourself, but you're nothing like the David I grew up with." She paused, and stated in a small voice, "You're not the Davey I remember."

That nearly did me in. Amy hadn't called me Davey since she was ten years old. "Amy… look, it's nothing, okay? I'm fine-"

"That's a lie and you know it! David, I want the truth. What's going on with you? Is… is someone blackmailing you or something? Or are you on something? Tell me, or I'll force you to!"

I saw the desperation in her eyes, the pure concern for my well-being in them.

I wanted to tell her. So _freakin' _bad.

But… I just couldn't. I couldn't be honest with anyone, not even the person who loves me the most.

"Amy, nothing's wrong. It's not anything to worry about-"

"BULLSHIT!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. "David, I swear to God if you don't tell me right now I'll-"

Suddenly, I snapped. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FREAKIN' BUSINESS! JUST DROP IT AND PLAY YOUR DAMN GAMES LIKE THE USELESS KID YOU ARE!"

_SLAP! _

My cheek stung where Amy smacked me across the face. For a fourteen-year-old girl the size of a lawn gnome, she was pretty damn strong. (3)

A tear-rolled down my little sister's face. Her expression was something between fury and anguish.

Then she said something that hurt worse than the slap, worse than any football injury.

"I hate you."

And with that emotional tidbit, Amy grabbed her bunny-hooded and stormed out the front door.

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure if that's really a cliff-hanger or not…**

**Anyhoo, here are some notes!**

**I. LOVE. THIS. SHOW. Seriously, it's right up there with Glee, Castle, and The Big Bang Theory. And yes, I did get my OC Scotty's name from the awesomeness that is Scotty Wandell.**

**I do not condone the use of the words "fag", "faggy", or other slurs. I just thought it was in character for Karofsky.**

**The lawn gnome thing was actually from the EW Online Glee Recap of "Audition", when describing Sunshine.**

**This is a little off-topic, but who do you thinks gonna die on Glee next week? (Personally, I think it's Jean, Sue's sister…)**

**LATERZ! Review, plz!**


	3. Of Dumbo, Daniel, and Keeping Secrets

**A/N: Kurt's POV now, my lovely readers! P.S: Who the HELL rigged the votes? I wanna hunt 'em down and do dental work on them, Sue Sylvester style!**

***Insert Disclaimer here***

"Kuuuuuuurrrtttt…."

"What, Finn?"

"Is the pizza here _yet?_"

I sighed, exasperated. "Finn, the answer hasn't changed in the past thirty seconds."

"But I'm huuuuuuuuuuunnnngryyy…"

"Just… go watch TV or something."

He groaned and made a big show of dragging his feet over to the couch.

_Sweet Grilled Cheesus, how did Carole manage not to kill him for seventeen years, let alone raise him?_

Just as I was thinking that, the doorbell rang.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!" Finn yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"Don't run over the delivery guy, Finn."

"Okay, Kurt, jeez!" Finn called, thrusting the door open. "Wha... you're not the pizza guy!"

"No shit, Sherlock." A young, feminine voice said.

"Finn is someone-" I stopped as I came to the front door.

A young girl, around thirteen or fourteen, was standing on our doorstep. She was tiny, barely taller than Sunshine (but still shorter than Rachel), and had curly red locks with freckles dusting her nose. She wore a snow-white hoodie with bunny ears, a green plaid skirt, and dark gray knee-high socks with short, lace-up black combat boots. Very geek-chic.

But what really got me were her eyes. They were this ivy-like shade of green, and they were really familiar, though I was sure I had never seen her before in my life.

"Is this the Hudson-Hummel residence?"

"Um, yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Amy Karofsky. I need to talk to you about my older brother."

And suddenly I knew why she looked so familiar. She had the exact same eyes as Dave.

I invited Amy to come inside, seeing as it was odd that we would make her stand outside.

"You know, I've met your dad. You don't look a lot like him. Or your brother."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. People don't really make the connection unless I tell them my last name. And really, who can blame them? I mean, a dorky red-head the size of a pygmy marmoset? I'm not exactly the best show of Karofsky genes."

I blinked. Well, that was unexpected. If it wasn't for those eyes, I wouldn't believe she was really Dave's sister. Unlike him, she had already really come to terms with her flaws and things she didn't like about herself, and she could even joke around about it. Dave would punch somebody if they pointed his flaws out. Even if they were his best friend.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

Amy sighed and sat down on the couch. "My brother's hiding something, and I think you and I both know what."

_Oh, Gaga. I really don't wanna do this…_

"I mean, Dave's never been that sensitive, at least not towards people he didn't love unconditionally, but lately he's just been a complete and utter asshole to everyone. And he's been using homophobic slurs more often. I know that he threatened to kill you, but I thought you could answer my question.

I swallowed. "Um, what do you want to ask me?"

"My brother… he's gay, isn't he?"

I found myself unable to speak. I knew Karofsky wouldn't make good on his promise (because he's not a good enough actor to fake that kind of emotion), but this was his sister. Someone who he loved and trusted. I know I told him he could come out at prom, but I didn't think I could actually out him to his sister.

"I… I'm sorry, Amy. But I'm not sure that I should-"

"Kurt, _please_. I know we just met, but you have to believe me. I love Dave more than anyone else in the entire world. He's the only person on Earth I can still trust to take my secrets to the grave. He picked me up when I fell off my bike. He held me through the nights after Mom lost Daniel (1). He stood up for me when the kids called me Dumbo. He-"

"Wait, wait, I'm confused. Kids called you Dumbo? And who the heck is Daniel?"

Amy sighed. "I… had to grow into my ears. When I was six, they were really big and stuck out from my head a little. I looked like an elephant. An extremely pale, midget elephant. Kids called me Dumbo. Then one day, during the Field Day Event in elementary school, Dave caught some of the boys in the act. He told them if they ever came near me again, the police would never find their bodies. I'm not sure where he heard that, since he was only in the fifth grade, but it worked. To this day, none of those boys have come anywhere near me."

"I see. But… who's Daniel?"

Amy sighed again. "The year after Dave was eleven and I was seven, we were supposed to have a baby brother. His name was going to be Daniel. But… there was a really bad car accident. Mom… she had a miscarriage. "

My hand flew to my mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

"It's fine. We've all come to terms with it. But… Mom… her heart was broken. Eventually, it healed, but… it didn't fit together anymore. She doesn't care about anyone other than herself. That's why Dave is the way he is. He tried for years to impress her, whether in academics or sports. But he can't, and he hates that his own mom won't even say, 'Good job, Dave. I love you.'" Amy wiped a tear off her face.

"Amy…"

But before I could say anything, the doorbell rang again.

"PIZZA!" Finn exclaimed, rushing to the door and flinging it open. "Fina… Oh, come on! Why is it never the pizza guy?"

"Great to see you too, Frakenteen."

_How does he know where I live?_

"Dave?" I called up. Amy trailed behind me.

"Hey, Hum- A-Amy? What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Amy snapped.

Dave moaned. "Amy, look, I-"

"I'm not talking to you." Amy interrupted, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"You just did, moron."

"Oh, more name-calling, huh? Well, what do you expect from a _useless kid_?"

Dave sighed and leaned up against the doorframe. "Ames, come on, you know I didn't-"

Amy put her fingers in her ears and started singing. "Lalala, can't hear you, jackass!"

"Amy, would you just-"

"Nope!"

"_Amy, just listen for a-_"

"Screw you!"

"Oh, for the love of God… Amy, you want the truth?"

"Well, duh, Señor douche bag!"

"Fine. Amy, I'm gay."

Amy froze. Slowly, she took her fingers out of her ears, turned around, and looked at Dave, stunned.

After a second, Finn spoke.

"I'm just gonna… go away now." He said, running upstairs.

"… You're what?"

"I'm gay. As in, I'm a homosexual, as in, I like guys."

"…. You're what?"

"Dave, I think she's broken."

"… Dude, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Nevermind."

"Amy, I just-"

"You just what? Didn't think I was good enough to confide in? Well, that makes sense! I mean, it's not like we tell each other everything- Oh, wait! Yes we do! We have since Mom lost Daniel and Dad first thought about leaving her, which, by the way, he'll never have enough _balls _to do!"

"Amy, would you-"

"And you know what else, _David_? You're a hypocrite. You're the biggest fucking hypocrite I've ever met! You call all the football players in the glee club gay, yet here you are, just as gay as- as- Adam Lambert!" (2)

"Grilled Cheesus, where's the censor button when you need it!"

"And I hope you know that if you had just been honest with me about it, I would have supported you! Did you think I wouldn't love you anymore if you came out? That Dad would kick you out? Maybe _Mom _would do those things, but she doesn't love anyone but herself! God, Davey, why are you so…"

Suddenly, she trailed off, breaking down in a sob. Dave rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. Amy gripped him, as if she were afraid he would slip away.

"Shh… it's okay, Ames… I'm so sorry… I made you go through all of this…"

"Fuckin' idiot… you're a fuckin' idiot…" Amy murmured into Dave's shirt.

The two left after that… strangely touching display of sibling love.

Personally, I was glad that Amy was perfectly fine with Dave's sexual orientation (to quote her, "I don't give a flying fuck if you love a woman, a man, or a genderless potato. But please don't fall for a genderless potato, 'cuz that would be weird"). Her real problem was that he didn't just tell her. It was obvious how much she loved him, and that he loved her just as much. Of course, she probably would bug him about it for a long time (as she had declared when she and Dave were walking out the door), but now he didn't have to feel so alone.

But the excitement wasn't over yet.

"Uh… Hummel?" Dave asked while walking me to class the next day.

"Dave, I told you, you aren't forbidden from calling me Kurt."

"Fine, then. Kurt, I just wanted to say… thanks. For, uh, everything."

"No problem. By the way, how did she know my address?"

"It's in the PTA phonebook. She reads them when she's bored."

"… Your sister's really weird."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

I laughed.

"Hey Kurt!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned.

"Oh, hey Scotty."

"Mornin'!" He turned to Dave. "Dave Karofsky, right?"

Dave turned a little pink (hmm…) and avoided eye contact. "U-Uh, yeah."

"Woo! Got a name right!" Scotty cheered. Then he turned to me. "Oh! Right, I need directions. You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Wesker's room is, would you?"

"Oh, go down the hall, make a right, third door on your left."

"Thanks a million. See you in Glee! Nice seeing you, Dave!"

"U-Um… you too."

Scotty ran off after that, probably in a hurry to get to class. Meanwhile, I wanted to talk to Dave.

I turned to the aforementioned closet case and gave him my "I know your secret" smile.

"What?"

"You like Scotty."

"Er, I guess. I mean, he seems like a nice guy."

"No, I mean, you _like _Scotty."

Dave flushed cherry-slushy red. "Wh-What? Hell no! You're crazy!"

"Oh, come on! You gotta admit he's kinda cute!"

He blushed harder and looked away. "S-So what? Th-There's no guarantee that he's even… you know… like us."

"Oh, trust me, he's gay. My gaydar has only ever been wrong twice."

"Wha… Wait, if I was one of those times, who was the other?"

"Sam. I thought he was gay when he first joined the club."

"… Why?"

"He dyes his hair."

"I knew it!"

**A/N:**

**Yes, another **_**Brothers and Sisters **_**reference. For those of you not in keeping with the current season, Daniel is the son of Kevin and Scotty. Of course, their Daniel wasn't miscarried. **

**Amy has a very dirty mouth. Seriously, besides the fact that this show is not for young kids, her language is the reason that this is rated T.**

**Yuppers! That's it for now! I **_**might **_**get another one out tomorrow, but no promises! Review, plz!**


	4. Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride!

**A/N: OH. MAH. GAH.**

**New York. I can't even!**

**FINCHEL WHAT**

**KLAINE WHAT**

**SAMCEDES WHAT**

**BRITTANA WHAT**

**I may not be completely coherent for a little while… Please excuse me.**

**P.S: Because I am a lazy young lady, I'mma put this chapter after Nationals. Just… pretend Finn and Quinn broke up already and Scotty was there, 'kay? Pretty please with Red Vines on top?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy. Nor am I Brad Falchuk or any of those guys. If I was, do you think I'd be writing this dang story?**

_Scotty's POV_

Well, NYC was certainly an experience.

I've actually been there before, just once when I was a kid and my parents had some sort of doctor conference thing.

Funny, the city seems a bit smaller now. Maybe because I'm taller than I was then.

In any case, we had two days left of the school year after the final Glee meeting of the school year. Then it was summer. When I first got sent to live with my Grandpa, sister and niece, I was told I would only be there through the end of the year.

However, the night after I returned from the Big Apple, my parents contacted me via Skype.

"_We're really sorry, sweetie, but- JIM! Be careful with that, you don't want to break his leg _more_, do you?- This trip could take longer than we thought."_

"Well, how long?"

"_At least until January. Sorry, honey, you'll just have to stay for the fall semester."_

"But… if it takes till then, we won't spend Christmas together!" I knew I sounded like a spoiled brat, but Mom and Dad had never missed Christmas. No matter what they were called to do, they always made it back in time (or took me with them, if it was safe enough).

"_I know Scotty, but it's out of our-"_

Just then, a man screamed something in Japanese (I understood, but I'd rather not repeat it) and Dad yelled for my mom.

"_Hikari, the wound is festering! If we don't do something now, we'll have to amputate!" _(1)

"_Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! Gotta go, sweetie. Love you!" _(2)

"Kay. Love you too." But she had already shut it off.

Just then, I heard someone come it. Someone who used a cane, even though he walked fine.

I turned around. Grandpa (or Oji-san, as he told me to call him off the floor), smiled sympathetically at me. I swear, the old dude can read minds or something.

"It's not fair." I mumbled, fully expecting a lecture on how 'The Universe works in strange ways' or some weird wise old man thing like that.

Instead, Oji-san grunted. "Well, what did you expect? A cakewalk? Life isn't fair, Ichiro. We hardly ever get what we want, but we have to roll with the punches and keep moving." (3)

Huh. So I did kinda get a lecture. "Oji-san, I told you, call me Scotty."

He laughed, sauntering over to my spot on the floor and sitting down next to me. "Well, since you're not going to be leaving, I have something for you!"

"What? A magic time portal so I can keep Mom and Dad from even going to Japan?"

"No, and even if I did, there's not much to be done there." Oji-san pulled something out of his pocket, a brochure.

"What's that?"

"This, my young grasshopper, is the brochure for my vacation home in Hawaii. Seeing as you won't be returning to California, I thought you might like to spend the summer there. You can even invite your singing club friends!"

I would have corrected him, but one of the many things my Grandpa had taught me was, "Never look a gift horse in the mouth."

**GLEE SUMMER!**

The next day at lunch, I introduced the idea to my fellow Gleeks (as I had learned we were called).

"It's completely paid for, and it's for two months!"

"Awesome, dude!"

"Scotty, this is great! I've never been to Hawaii before!"

"Great, so can everyone go?"

"Sorry, can't. I'm already counseling at wrestling camp." Lauren deadpanned.

"Yeah, me neither. My parents and I are going to China to visit relatives." Mike said apologetically.

"Wait, what? You're leaving for the summer and you didn't even tell me?" Tina questioned.

"It never came up!"

"So you were just gonna go to the other side of the world and not even let me know?"

"Look, you're taking this too seriously-"

"How am I supposed to take it? You're leaving and you didn't even mention it to me!"

The Asian couple started to argue loudly.

"Guys, maybe you should-" I started.

"_STAY OUTTA THIS, OTHER OTHER ASIAN!"_ (4)

Well. This wasn't good. Their argument was starting to gather attention. In the end, the feuding couple shouted "FINE!" and stormed off in different directions.

"Oohh-Kay. If that's over, anybody got someone they can bring?"

"Oh! I'll bring Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

"Great, but that still leaves us with… Oh! I got it!" I said, yelling the last part.

"Who?"

"You'll see!"

**GLEE SUMMER!**

That day after school, I knocked on my selected person's door.

Over the weeks between the day I got to McKinley and Nationals, I had become close friends with this guy. Despite the fact we didn't exactly travel in the same circles, somehow the two of us bonded, first over our respective extremely annoying sisters, then over things like music and movies. I'm not sure how, but we just clicked.

I had expected him to answer, but instead a red-haired girl, about fourteen, opened the door, holding a black 3DS.

"Uh… hi."

"If you're tryin' to sell something, we don't want any." She deadpanned.

"Um, no, actually. I'm here to see Dave."

"Oh. Hang on a sec." She poked her head inside. "HEY, FATASS! THERE'S SOME GUY HERE FOR YA!"

Ah. So this must be the notoriously foul-mouthed Amy Karofsky.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a- Oh, hey, Scotty."

"Er, hey."

"Squirt, go away."

"Not a squirt, dumbass." Amy retorted, but she obliged him.

"So, what's up?"

I held up a ticket. "The club and I are going to Hawaii! We've got an extra ticket, wanna come?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! Pleaaaaaaaase? For me?"

He turned a little red. "Um…"

"Just go, Dave. Not like you got much else to do 'round here."

"Shut up, Amy. Mind your own business."

"My house, my business, pal. Now, go to Hawaii with the Glee Club! I command you!"

Dave groaned. "Why are you so _weird_?"

"I'm not weird! I'm normal; the world is the weird one!" (5)

"If I go, she doesn't come, right?"

"That's sort of it, yeah."

He took the ticket. "When do we leave?"

**GLEE SUMMER!**

"_There's no place I'd rather be!" _Santana started.

"_Then on my surfboard out at sea!" _Brittany joined in.

"_Lingering in the ocean blue!"_ Sam belted out.

"_And if I had on wish come true!"_ Mercedes sang.

"_I'D SURF TIL THE SUN SETS BEYOND THE HORIZON!" _The odd quartet harmonized.

"You guys are so weird…" Dave mumbled.

"Get used to it, pal! You gotta spend the summer with us!"

"It was you people or Amy!" He argued.

"Yup, and you chose the lesser of two evils!" Kurt teased, somewhat evilly.

Meanwhile, Kurt's guest and boyfriend, Blaine, had joined the quarter (making it a quintet).

"_Looking for the wipeout__  
><em>_Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'__  
><em>_Coastin' with the motion of the ocean__  
><em>_Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling__  
><em>_Hawaiian roller coaster ride___

_There's no place I'd rather be__  
><em>_Then on my surfboard out at sea__  
><em>_Lingering in the ocean blue__  
><em>_And if I had one wish come true__  
><em>_I'd surf till the sun sets__  
><em>_Beyond the horizon___

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi__  
><em>_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu__  
><em>_Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride___

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi__  
><em>_La we mai iko papa he na lu__  
><em>_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha__  
><em>_O ka moana hanupanupa__  
><em>_Lalala i kala hanahana__  
><em>_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one__  
><em>_Helehele mai kakou e__  
><em>_Hawaiian roller coaster ride!"_

The group ended the song, bursting out laughing in the end.

"This is gonna be totally awesome!"

"Look!" Tine yelled, pointing out her bus seat's window.

The bus tilted a little as everyone rushed to look out the window.

"Ah, there's the place!" I announced.

Silence. Then, "… Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"What did your grandpa do before he retired?"

"Let's just say he was really good at investing and leave it at that. Now, sit down before we tip over in this bus."

**GLEE SUMMER!**

"Scotty, are you a prince?"

"No. Why do you ask, Brittany?"

"Well, this place looks like a castle! I thought princes lived in castles!"

I laughed. Despite what I had heard about Brittany's… exploits, it was hard not to think of her like a child.

"No, Britt, my grandpa's just a rich old geezer with a lot of money. Now, if everyone's done gawking like a bunch of codfish, get settled and get changed! The beach awaits!"

"There's a beach nearby?" Sam asked.

"Look out the window, Bieber."

He did. "HOLY SPACE-BALLS!"

This caused the rest of the club (plus Dave) to look out the window and resume being codfish.

"Bet you guys didn't think this was beach-front property, eh? Now, hurry up! Time's a-wasting!"

**GLEE SUMMER!**

"This. Is. Awesome!" Finn yelled, running to the ocean like a little kid.

I looked at Kurt.

"The biggest body of water he's ever seen and could swim in is the Lima Public Pool." He explained.

"Ah."

"Wait for us, Frankenteen!" The rest of the boys (minus Kurt, who didn't want to swim, Artie, who couldn't swim, and I, who was somewhat stunned at Finn's behavior) yelled, chasing after him.

"Monkey see, monkey do." I muttered.

"Well, now that the Neanderthals are in the water, let's get settled!" Quinn, said, clapping her hands. She'd become considerably nicer and good-humored after her New York haircut.

"Let's!" Rachel agreed.

**GLEE SUMMER!**

"Ah, this is great! No work, no slushies, just sand, surf, and sun!" Santana purred, stretching on her beach towel.

"Speak for yourself, Satan!" Kurt and Tina chorused. Both of them had layered on the sunscreen and were huddled beneath the umbrella.

"Feh. You two could be poster-kids for Coppertone." Santana murmured, sighing quietly and closing her eyes. Her contentment didn't last long, however, because Brittany plopped down next to her.

"San-San!" The perky blond chirped.

Santana opened one eye lazily. "What, Brittany?"

"Play with me! Let's go swimming!"

The Latina sighed, obviously not wanting to. "Britt, no, I wanna work on my tan."

Brittany blinked, confused. "But you're already tan! Pleaaaaaaaase?"

"No, Brittany."

Brittany stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

"Pouting ain't gonna work, chica."

The blond sighed, and then did something unexpected.

Without warning, the tall dancer got on top of Santana and planted a kiss on her lips. Everyone (minus, for some reason, Kurt and Artie), looked on in shock.

"B-BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!" Santana yelled when Brittany got off and stood up, the Latina's cheeks red.

The blond giggled. "Now will you play with me, San?"

"Y-You're g- gonna get i-it now!" The flushing girl stammered.

"You'll have to catch me first, Santana!" Brittany giggled, running towards the ocean. The Latina broke off into a run, chasing her down the sand dunes.

"Does… D-Does anyone have any idea what the hell just happened?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"Denial on Santana's part." Kurt deadpanned.

**GLEE SUMMER!**

After that strange occurrence (and the girls got the guys away from the water before they turned into prunes), we headed back to the house, completely washed out from our day at the beach.

Well, completely is an exaggeration. Apparently, most of the club had enough energy for a bit of impromptu jamming. Rachel led the girls in a very upbeat cover of 'California Gurls' (although it was odd to sing that, seeing as we were in Hawaii), while Puck reprised a song he had sang before the apparent Sectionals debacle, 'Only the Good Die Young'.

Then Blaine took the stage.

"Alright, this goes out to a special guy in the audience!"

"Oh, c'mon, white boy, we all know it's Kurt!" Mercedes yelled, laughing.

Blaine chuckled and started up a country tune.

"_Boy, I've been thinkin' 'bout us,_

_And you know I ain't good at this stuff,_

_But these feelings piling up_

_Won't give me no rest._

_This might come out a little crazy,_

_A little sideways, yeah, maybe._

_I don't know how long it'll take me,_

_But I'll do my best._

_If you'll be my soft and sweet,_

_I'll be your strong and steady,_

_You be my glass of wine,_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey,_

_You be my sunny day,_

_I'll be your shady tree,_

_You be my honeysuckle,_

_I'll be your honey bee!"_

Blaine continued with the country tune. Kurt was smiling and laughing at the curly-haired boy's goofiness, but he seemed extremely touched.

I noticed Dave in the back, smiling but not participating. The scene from the beach came to mind.

_He's my friend. He deserves to know what happened between his girlfriend and another girl._

I walked over to Dave and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Scotty."

"Hi. Um, something happened today I think you need to know about."

"Shoot."

I took a deep breath. "Brittany kissed Santana."

He stared at me, no expression visible.

"… You did hear me, right? Your girlfriend got kissed by another girl!"

"I heard you. So?"

I looked at him incredulously. "So she got kissed by somebody who's not you! And it was a girl! You're supposed to be mad, or something!"

Dave sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I'll talk to her about it later, okay?"

"… I'm not sure what's going on with you, but if someone kissed my girlfriend, I'd be pretty pissed."

"Well, get your own, then! If someone kisses them, then you can be mad about it!"

At that, he walked away.

I wanted to tell him.

Wanted to tell him that I'd never have one.

Because I didn't want one.

**A/N: **

**Scotty's Grandparents are native Japanese.**

**Yes, that was a Star Trek reference. Don't judge me.**

**Scotty's first name is Ichiro. His grandma died shortly before he was born, and in her will (which she revised once she learned of her daughter's second pregnancy), she asked that if it was a boy, he was named 'Ichiro', or first-born son. If Scotty was a girl, he would have been named, 'Sakura'.**

**Tina is 'Asian'. Mike is 'Other Asian'. Scotty is of Asian descent, so he is 'Other Other Asian'.**

**Based off a quote from my little brother. Who, despite his claims, is weird.**

**See ya later, readers! Review, Rate, whatever!**

**~Honeybee Honeysuckle**

**P.S**

**Songs are:**

**Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride from 'Lilo and Stitch'**

**Honey Bee by Blake Shelton**


	5. I'm Gonna Give All my Secrets Away

**A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN FOREVER AND IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE SUMMER! DON'T KILL ME!**

_Kurt's POV_

"… Kurt… Kuuuuurt… Dolphin? Dolphin, wake up, please!"

Groaning at being woken up against my will, I opened one eye lazily. A pajama-clad Brittany was holding what looked like a life-size replica of her cat, Lord Tubbington, and staring at me.

"What, boo?"

She clutched the doll to her chest. "I heard noises."

I moaned. "Britt, it's probably just the wind. Go back to sleep."

"But they were like, sniffling and wailing! What if it's a ghost?" Brittany argued, whispering the last word.

"Honey, there's no such thing as ghosts. If you're so scared, why don't you go get Santana or something?"

"She's mad at me."

I sat up. Santana held grudges. She was an expert at being a bitch and getting mad.

However, Santana had never, _ever _been angry at Brittany. I didn't think she _could _get mad at the blonde.

"Why's Santana mad at you?"

Brittany plopped down on the edge of the bed. "'Cause I kissed her in front of everybody at the beach yesterday. I don't know why she's so mad, though. She said she loved me and wanted to be with me."

Ha! I knew it! Score one for Kurt Hummel's excellent gaydar!

My slight victory was short-lived, however, because Brittany was starting to tear up.

"Wh-Why doesn't Santana love me anymore? D-Did I d-do s-something w-wrong?"

"Oh, Britt…" I pulled the crying girl into my arms, shushing her quietly. "It's not your fault, sweetie. Santana's just high off the mothballs from the closet she's been living in."

"S-Santana lives in a c-closet? Sh-She's poor like S-Sam?"

"N-No! Britt, Santana's… Ah, screw it. Britt, let's look for that ghost right now, we can talk about this when it's not 3 in the morning."

_**Stop! This is madness! **_**Madness? THIS… IS… A PAGE BREAK!**

After getting Britt to calm down and grabbing a flashlight, we started our trek around the mansion. Sure enough, there were indeed ghost-like wails and whimpers bouncing around the marble walls.

After about five minutes, we found the source of those cries: Tina's room.

"Tina?" I called, knocking on her door.

The wails stopped. Then the door opened and a flash of black flew into my arms, causing the flashlight to hit the ground and Brittany to scream like a girl in a bad slasher flick.

"T-Tina! Wh-What's the matter with you?"

"M-Mmk brrk up wit meeeeeeeee!" The gothic Asian sobbed into my pajama top.

"_MIKE BROKE UP WITH YOU?"_ Brittany and I shouted at the same time.

"Mmph!"

"Wait, it's three in the morning. Did he just now break up with you?"

"Mmph!"

"How? I would think that, gothic as you are, you're not nocturnal."

"Skmph!"

"… You were Skyping at three in the morning?"

"Imph nimph inph Chita!"

I sighed. "Look, Tina, as terrible as your break up with Mike is, most people prefer to be asleep at this time, so… please, keep it down, okay? We'll comfort you when the sun's up."

_**PAY NO ATTENTION TO ME; I AM JUST A PAGE BREAK.**_

Sure enough, the next morning at breakfast, all of the New Directions girls (plus me) were huddled around a heartbroken Tina, attempting to comfort her.

"Tina, darling, don't you worry about a thing! There's enough getting dumped experience here to last us ten breakups! We'll have enough ice cream and corny chick flicks to get you through this!" Rachel said, sounding disturbingly excited. Tina just wailed louder.

"Okay, I vote that Rachel isn't allowed to talk anymore!" Quinn said. Rachel scoffed.

"Anyway, I have a better plan. Scotty, where's the nearest mall to here?"

"Uh, Kahunaki Mall is about three miles away. Why?"

"Great! Everybody, get dressed and grab your debit cards! Time for a shopping spree!"

All of the girls (with the exception of Tina, who was sobbing, and Rachel, who was sulking), squealed in delight, running towards their respective rooms to grab their purses.

"Huh. Guess we got the house to ourselves today, boys!" Scotty said cheerfully, taking a swig of coffee.

"If by 'ourselves' you mean 'all the guys except for yourself'." I said to the Asian-American.

Scotty nearly spat out his caffeinated drink. "Wh-What?"

Mercedes came down the stairs and patted the short guy on the head. "Ah, c'mon, hun! You didn't think we'd leave someone cute as you behind!"

Brittany bounded down the stairs and picked Scotty up in a hug. "Yeah, you'll be the perfect dress-up doll!"

"E-EHHHHH? N-NOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA BE A DRESS-UP DOLL! G-GUYS, HELP ME!"

"Yeah, lemme think about that. No." Puck deadpanned.

"Sorry dude, but we've all been shopping with them before. It's your turn!" Finn said, smiling sympathetically.

"You guys suck. And put me down, this is degrading!" Scotty groaned, having been slung over Brittany's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No, you'll run away."

"… Dammit."

Dave chuckled, taking a drink of coffee. Suddenly Santana started to push him towards the door.

"You're coming too, Binky Boy!"

"What? Why?"

"Because we need someone to carry the bags!"

_**Yes… while those fools are distracted by this page break, I shall put in motion my plan to take over the world with an army of Steves and Gilbirds! …Er, I mean, IGNORE ME!**_

After about three hours of browsing, shopping, and forcing Scotty into a number of embarrassing outfits, we finally stopped and took a break at the food court. By that point, Dave looked about ready to pass out from carry about thirty shopping bags that had a combined weight of at least two Amy Karofskys.

"How… is it… that you… can buy… so many… damn clothes?" Dave said, panting heavily.

"At least they didn't make _you _wear a _sundress!" _Scotty yelled, flushing from the memory.

"I have to admit Scotty, you looked adorable in that!" Tina said, giggling. It was nice to see her laughing again.

Scotty flushed even more. "Sh-Shut up!"

Quinn giggled softly, and both Asians turned to her. "Huh? What's so funny, Quinn?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you two make a cute couple."

This time, Tina flushed a little. "WH-WHAT? Q-QUINN! TH-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"T-TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN TINA'S JUST BROKEN UP WITH SOMEONE…!" Scotty exclaimed.

Quinn raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Jeez, I was just stating my opinion!"

Tina sighed. "Even so, you don't like me like that, right Scotty?"

"O-Of course not! I-I mean, no offense, Tina, but you're not really my type."

Santana leaned forward. "Really? Then what _is _your type, short stack?"

Scotty flushed again. "E-Eh? Asking something like that when you have a boyfriend who's sitting right there?"

"Hey, I'm used to it." Dave muttered.

"I'm curious too, Scotty? What kind of girl do you like?" I asked. _Even though I'm sure you don't like girls, period…_

Scotty flushed even more and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"… Athletes."

I blinked. "What?"

"ATHLETES, OKAY? I LIKE TALL ATHLETES WITH SHORT BROWN HAIR!" Scotty yelled, his cheeks flushing a bright shade of crimson.

Everyone seemed to be in thought. Then Brittany piped up. "Hey… I don't think there's any girl at our school like that!"

"You're right! Scotty, is this girl from another school?" Rachel pressed.

Scotty sighed and looked at his feet. "I-I never said that there was someone I liked in particular! Th-That's just the kind of p-person I find physically attractive!"

"Really? Hey, what about personality?" I asked. _Person, not girl… Scotty, you're being obvious…_

"U-Um… I guess I like a person who's smart, funny, kind, and always stands up for the people they care about… Can we maybe talk about something else, please?"

"Fine. Killjoy."

As the rest of the girls went on to talk about some inane television show, Dave shot me a look that clearly said, _Quit trying to figure out if he's gay or not! I don't like him like that, so there's no reason to!_

I rolled my eyes and sent him a look of my own. _Trust me, he is. And you do _so _like him!_

_**~Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! I am a page break! ~**_

After we got back from our excursion, everyone scattered around the manor, doing whatever they really felt like at the moment. For me, that was helping Blaine write a new song. Well, that's what we were supposed to be doing. Instead, Blaine was trying to learn to play the guitar portion of "La Seine", and I was laughing at his bad impression of Francouer dancing.

"E-Erm… Kurt?"

I turned around. Blaine stopped strumming his guitar and dancing badly.

"Hey, Scotty. What's up?"

Scotty fidgeted in the doorway and stared at his feet. "U-Um… C-Can… Can I talk to you? I-In private, I mean."

I looked over at my boyfriend. He nodded, picking up his guitar and leaving the room.

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

Scotty sighed, closing the door as he stepped inside the door. "I-I… I need some advice."

I sat down on one of the floor cushions, nodding encouragingly. "Go on."

Scotty sat on the pillow across from me, looking at me straight in the eye. "… H-How… H-How did you come out? A-As… g-gay, I mean?"

My eyes widened. "If I may, why do you ask?"

Scotty flushed, looking away and pushing his pointer fingers together. "W-Well, um… I-I'm um… y-you know…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're gay, Scotty?"

He flushed even more. "… Y-Yeah…"

I grinned and rushed forward to scoop him up in a hug. "HA-HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!"

"P-Please stop touching me…" Scotty mumbled sheepishly.

Reluctantly, I released the smaller boy. "Sorry! But I just knew it!"

Scotty moaned and flopped onto his stomach. "Can we please just get back to my original question?"

"Right, that. Well, the first person I came out to was Mercedes. She had a crush on me, and when I rejected her, I told her that I was in love with someone else."

"Who was it?"

"As weird as it sounds now, I was in love with Finn."

"YOUR STEP-BROTHER?"

"He wasn't my stepbrother back then! And anyway, she assumed it was Rachel and broke my car's windows. Later, I told her the truth. About a week after that, I joined the football team so my Dad would be proud of me. I ended up getting the McKinley Titans the only victory they had that season. That same night, I came out to my father."

"How did that go?"

I rubbed a hand behind my head sheepishly. "Turns out he'd known since I was three. I came out to everyone else a little later."

"Ah."

I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Scotty, why did you ask me about how I came out?"

"… B-Because I want your help coming out."

I blinked. "Are you sure? You shouldn't come out until you're ready, you know. Once you do, you can't go back into the closet."

"I-I'm totally ready! I… I'm tired of having this secret weighing me down all the time!" Suddenly, Scotty bowed down on his hands and feet. "Please, sensei! Help me to get rid of this secret! I'm begging you!"

"Th-There's no need to beg! And what's with the 'sensei'?"

"Aw, short stack! You beat me to the Guru of Gay-ness!" A sarcastic, female voice said from the doorway. We both looked up. Without either of us noticing, Santana had opened the door and was now leaning against its frame.

"S-Santana? H-How long have y-you been standing there?"

"'Oh, Master Kurt, how did you come out?'" Santana said mockingly.

Silence. Then Scotty dove under a pillow. "GAH! I can't believe you heard all of that! I want to die…"

Santana walked in and pulled the pillow off of Scotty. "Don't be such a drama queen, midget! Jeez, and I thought _Rachel _over-reacted…"

I sighed and walked over to the door, closing it again. "Satan, why are you here?"

Santana was quiet for a moment, sitting Indian style. Then she sighed. "I called my arrangement with Dave off."

I stared at her, not getting what she was saying. "Arrangement?"

She sighed and rubbed her hand against the back of her head. "Guess I should start from the beginning. You know how Dave and I started the Bullywhips?"

Scotty and I nodded.

"That was just a ploy to get you to come back to McKinley. I wanted to be Prom Queen, but I didn't think I had a chance against someone like Quinn. And a nerd like Sam was definitely not a suitable running mate. So I thought, 'If I can get Kurt to come back, I'll totally be a hero and get a ton of votes for Prom Queen!'"

"Wait, wait, I'm confused. What does Dave have to do with this, and why did you want to be Prom Queen?"

"Simple. I blackmailed Dave into faking a reform so you would come back."

"What did you blackmail him with?"

"Just his dirty little secret that he wants so badly to keep from getting out."

I stared at her. "You… you figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Scotty asked.

"Yup. Totally caught him letting his guard down, too."

"What guard? C'mon, tell me! I wanna be in on Dave's secret, too! Pleeeeease! C'mon! Scotty wanna know!"

Santana shoved his face into a pillow. "Go hide under your pillow, midget, this secret ain't ours to tell!"

Scotty sat up and pouted. "You really are the biggest bitch in the known universe, aren't you?"

"Thanks for the compliment, shortie. Anyway, the whole Prom Queen thing didn't work out, so it was kinda futile in the end."

"I'm sure you were very disappointed at you loss."

Santana scoffed. "Oh, please, I didn't give a crap about that damn crown; I just wanted to win so I could make Brittany go out with me."

Scotty's jaw dropped to the ground. "Say whaaaaaat?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a lesbian. Guess I forgot to tell you."

"Actually Santana, I already figured it out. Plus Brittany kinda told me last night."

"I figured. Anyway, you gonna help us come out or what?"

I smiled. "Alright, here's the plan."

_**~You wanna be, you wanna be, a page break like me! ~**_

"Kuuuuurt, why are we out here when we could be having dinner?" Finn whined.

"Seriously, Finn, is food all you ever think about? I think you can wait a little longer." I scolded my tall step-brother. "Now shut up and watch the show."

The lights dimmed, and a song started to play as two spotlights appeared on Scotty and Santana.

"_I need another story, _

_Something to get off my chest. _

_My life gets kinda boring,_

_Need something that I can confess." _Scotty sang.

"'_Til all my sleeves are stained red,_

_From all the truth that I've said,_

_Came by it honestly I swear, _

_Thought ya saw me wink, _

_No, I've been on the brink so," _Santana continued. Then the two sang at the same time.

"_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that will light those ears, _

_Sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie,_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_

The two continued into the song, and in the end, everyone joined in. Yup, this was a perfect way to come out.

_**I'm out of lines; page break.**_

After the song ended, the two told everyone the big secret. Finn ended up forking over twenty bucks to Puck, which earned them a good punch in the gut from Santana. She probably would have taken away their abilities to have kids as well, but Brittany pulled her into a kiss, effectively taking her mind off of the two idiots. Then everyone went to go get dinner, with the exclusion of Brittana, who at some point disappeared to do naughty things (oh god), Dave, who didn't feel like leaving the house after the shopping trip earlier, and Scotty, who was also pretty tired out. Just before we left, though, I saw that I had forgotten my wallet, so I returned inside to retrieve it. As I passed the kitchen, I stumbled upon a conversation.

"Seriously, how can you eat something this spicy?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't eat a ton of it in one bite. I'm surprised your mouth didn't blister on contact!"

"Sh-Shut it. Stupid wabasi or whatever it's called."

"It's called _wasabi_, genius. Guess I'd better clean up the water…"

"No, I'm the one who spilled it, I should clean it up."

"Yeah, but I should have told you how spicy it was."

"Just gimme the dish towel."

"No."

"Dammit, give me the dish rag!"

"No! I should clean it uppppp!"

There was a slight thud.

"Ow… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm- U-Uh…"

I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, I veered my head around the corner.

I almost screamed at what I saw.

Somehow, Dave had ended up leaning very close to Scotty, while at the same time pinning him against the counter. Their lips were within inches of each other, and both of their faces were bright red. If they hadn't heard the conversation, anyone who walked in at that moment would have thought that they were about to kiss.

At first I thought about waiting and seeing if they would give in to the feelings they had to be denying, but I decided that, knowing Dave, it wouldn't turn out that way. I stepped into the kitchen and cleared my throat. "Ahem."

Both of them looked over at me. "K-Kurt!" Dave bolted up, freeing Scotty. "Um, w-weren't you and the others going to dinner."

"I forgot my wallet…" I smiled a little mischievously. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked, knowing completely well that I wasn't.

"N-No! I-I'm going to bed now! Oyasumi!" Scotty said quickly, bolting out of the room.

I smiled a bit evilly at Dave, a flush still visible on his face.

"Q-Quit that! I-It wasn't what it looked like and you know it!"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Now you listen here! I don't care what your gaydar or romance vibes or whatever tells you! I DON'T LIKE SCOTTY! I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL!"

"You don't?" A voice said from the doorway. Scotty stared at Dave, a mixture of confusion and hurt on his face.

"S-Scotty, you… how long have you been standing there?"

"I heard you say that you don't like me. Is … Is that true? You don't think of me as your friend?"

"W-Wait, you didn't hear all of-"

Tears welled up in his eyes. "How could you? I-I… I thought we were friends! Were you only ever p-pretending to like me?"

"S-Scotty…"

A tear streaked down his face. "W-Well, fuck you too, then, Dave!" Scotty yelled, turning on his heel and running out of the room.

"W-Wait a second! Scotty, come back!" I yelled, starting after him. I saw him bump into Blaine as he ran off.

"Scotty? What are you…" Blaine started, trailing off as he ran past him.

"Scotty! I can explain! Please, listen to me!" Dave yelled, chasing after the smaller boy. I heard a door slam somewhere upstairs. Blaine walked over to me.

"Kurt, what just happened?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. "Everything going wrong."

**A/N: I know, this isn't going to make up for three months of putting this story off, not to mention how angsty the ending is. Trust me when I say that things'll really turn for the better in the next chapter, though!**

**Also, the song "La Seine" is from a new movie called "A Monster in Paris". It's to be released in France sometime next month, I think. Also, Scotty tends to revert to Japanese when he's nervous or embarrassed.**

**Secrets © OneRepublic**

**La Seine/ A Monster in Paris © Europa Films (I think)**


	6. Finally!

**A/N: I'm not gonna bore you with this. Let's just get to it, shall we?**

_Kurt's POV_

For two days after the incident, Scotty refused to come out of his room, except to eat, and even then he refused to talk to anyone.

"Scotty, you can't just stay in your room forever, you know! Look, what you heard was taken out of context, and if you come out, I'll explain everything!"

There was no response for a moment. Then, a folded piece of paper slid out from under the door. I picked it up and opened it.

"This is just a drawing of a hand giving the finger! Scotty, stop sulking like a little kid and come out of your room right now, young man!"

Another piece of paper slid out from under the door.

"Oh, real mature, Scotty! That is it, I'm sending in the troops!"

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE BREAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

"OI, PUCKERMAN!" I yelled, storming over to the delinquent.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You know how to pick a lock, right?"

He snorted. "Does a dog bark?"

"Perfect! Get everything you need and meet me in front of Scotty's room!"

_**Just another page break…**_

"Okay, it's unlocked."

"Good. Now get."

"You're welcome…" Puck muttered, walking off.

I threw the door open. "Scotty Ingalls, enough is enough! You get your ass outta bed and get dressed. You're coming out of this room whether you like it or not!"

"How the hell did you even get in here?" Scotty shouted, sitting up in his bed. His hair looked like it had been attacked by a wild boar.

"Not important! Get up! This stupid misunderstanding has gone on long enough! You and Dave are settling this thing today!"

_**Time to switch POV's! Your turn, Dave! Also, page break.**_

I sighed as I stared at the beach from the first floor balcony. For two days, Scotty (when he had come out of his room) had acted as if I didn't exist. All because I said that I didn't like him. If he had only heard the entire conversation, we wouldn't be in this huge mess. Scotty was my friend, and I hated that he thought I didn't think he was my friend.

But I felt even worse about the fact that I had been lying. Kurt, as much as I hate to say it, was completely right when he said that I felt that way about Scotty. I didn't want to admit it, but the feelings I had for the short kid went beyond those of someone who was just a friend. I really liked him, even more than I had once liked Kurt (over a period of time, that crush died a slow, painful death), but I wasn't ready to admit that, and that denial probably cost me my friendship with Scotty.

_Dammit. Why does my life suck so much?_

Just as I thought that, I heard someone yelling on the stairs. "BAKA! Let me go, idiot!"

"If you insist!" I heard Finn yell. I turned just in time for Scotty to be thrown at me. He looked up at me, then grimaced.

"Oh, great, it's you."

Well. At least he was talking to me now. Right then, Kurt locked the balcony doors.

"KURT, YOU BASTARD! YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hey, he just texted me."

"Well, what does it say?"

_Dave,_

_This stupid misunderstanding needs to end. Fix it and I'll unlock the door._

_Kurt_

"I'm gonna kill him." Scotty muttered.

"In any case, it looks like we're stuck here. Unless you wanna try jumping off the balcony."

Scotty glared at me. "Considering it's that or staying here with you, I'm weighing my options."

I sighed. Then I took a good look at him. His dark, nearly shoulder-length hair had been pulled into a tiny ponytail, with bangs surrounding his face. His light blue short sleeved Kung-Fu style top fit him extremely well, though it did make him look a little feminine.

I felt my face heat up a little. _Kurt, you bastard! You just had to go and make him look even more adorable than usual, didn't you?_

Scotty seemed to notice my staring. "What the fuck are you looking at, dumbass?"

A jolt went through me. "U-Uh…"

"What, are you too much of an idiot to give a good answer?"

I sighed. "Look, can we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing for us to talk about! You said it yourself, you don't like me! Simple as that!"

"Scotty that was taken out of context! If you'll just let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you're a homophobic ass? You don't think I can't tell? You stopped liking me because I came out, didn't you?"

"That's not true at all! Scotty, please just let me-"

"No! I don't wanna hear your lame excuses!"

"Scotty…"

"Shut up!"

"SCOTTY!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. "Let. Me. Explain."

Scotty looked shell-shocked for a second, then nodded. I released my grip on him.

"Look, there's something I should tell you. In fact, I probably should have said it a long time ago."

Scotty looked confused. "Ohhh-kay. What is it?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I… Y-You… Th-That is to say… W-We play for the same team." I finished lamely,

Scotty blinked. "Wait, you mean you're-"

"Y-Yeah."

"And you like-"

"Uh-huh."

"So you aren't-"

"I was. But I'm not now."

"… Is that the secret that Santana figured out?"

"Yeah. She threatened to out me to everyone if I didn't go along with her crazy scheme."

Scotty mouthed an 'oh'. "But wait, what does that have with what I heard?"

My face heated up and I turned away. "Kurt has it in his head that I… like you."

"Well, don't you?"

"No, he thinks that I _like _you. In that way."

This time, it was Scotty's turn to blush. "O-Oh. Now it makes sense. So you were just asserting that you don't like me in that way. Not that you don't think of me as a friend."

"… I was lying."

"Eh?"

My face burned even more. "Th-This is probably the worst timing ever, but… I-I don't want to lie about it anymore. I… I like you Scotty! I really like you… I-I know that you don't return those feelings, though. I-I understand if you don't want to be my friend."

Scotty was silent for a moment before whispering, "You're right. I don't want to be your friend anymore."

With those words, my heart was dealt a crushing blow. I bit my tongue attempting to keep tears at bay. "I-I figured as-"

"I don't want to be your friend because I want to be so much more than that."

My eyes widened as I turned to Scotty. His cheeks were as red as mine felt and he was giggling nervously.

"Oh, wow, that sounded a lot less corny in my head. I… I really like you too, Dave. D-Do you remember that mall trip a few days ago? I-I meant you when I said that I liked tall brunette athletes. I… I'm not sure when I started to feel this way, but…" Here, he walked over to hug me. "I'm glad that you feel the same way."

After being startled for a brief second, I hugged him back. "Y-Yeah… me too."

_**Meanwhile, in the manor basement (3**__**rd**__** Person POV)**_

"Aw! How sweet is that?" Rachel cooed, smiling at the screen.

Tina was typing away furiously at her laptop. She was _so _going to get Member of the Month at Yaoi Lovers Online again for this.

"I can't believe there's an entire security camera system in this house! Scotty's grandpa must be one paranoid old geezer…" Kurt said.

"Shut up, something's happening!"

_**Back to the action! (Dave's POV)**_

"S-So… what happens now?" I asked.

"U-Um… I think you're supposed to k… k… kiss me now."

My face heated up even more. _K-K-Kiss? Oh God, the last time I kissed somebody…!_

"A-At least, that's what I've heard. I wouldn't know, s-since I've never been in this situation before."

I blinked. "Wait a second. You've never kissed anyone before?"

Scotty blushed furiously. "Um… well… no."

I stared at him, then held my breath trying to hold back laughter.

"I-It's not funny! Y-You try getting close to somebody while you're always moving around!"

"'M sorry! It's actually sorta endearing, actually…"

Scotty smiled up at me. I returned the smile, then looked away. "Um… W-Well then! L-Let's get to it, shall we?"

Scotty's smile faded as he nodded, looking very nervous. Putting my hands on his face, I slowly started to lean in and closed my eyes. Right as I was about to touch my lips to his, Scotty started to giggle hysterically, causing me to open my eyes and back up a bit. "Are you okay?"

"'M sorry, 'm sorry! I'm just so nervous that I got the giggles, heh!" He said, shaking a bit with laughter.

_**In da basement (3**__**rd**__** Person)**_

Santana threw a wad of popcorn at the screen with her free hand, the other being occupied with cuddling Brittany.

"C'mon! I want some action, dammit!"

Everyone (okay, everyone who's name wasn't Brittany) turned to stare at the Latina.

"What? Just 'cuz I don't like guys doesn't mean I don't think that guy-on-guy action is hot!"

_**Back to Dave!**_

"Just take a deep breath, Scotty."

Scotty inhaled and exhaled deeply, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

I then closed my eyes and started to lean in again. And this time, he didn't break out in hysterics. For a second, I hesitated, lingering right next to his lips, then pressed mine against his.

Kissing Scotty was a lot different than kissing Kurt. Maybe it was because Scotty wasn't surprised by it, but this kiss felt more natural, as if we'd kissed thousands of times before this.

It felt like I should have been kissing him all along, like this was meant to be.

After another minute, I reluctantly moved away from him, ending the kiss.

"Um… Wow. That was…"

"Good?" I offered.

"Y-Yeah… Um… could we maybe… do it again?"

I chuckled. "You don't need to ask, you know…"

I leaned back in, giving him another kiss, just as great as the last.

Then, right in the middle, Scotty pushed me away.

"Wha-?"

"I just remembered something!"

"What? What is it?"

"There are cameras all over the place in this house!"

"… Come again?"

"My grandpa set up a security camera system! There's a screen room in the basement!"

"So?"

"I showed it to the girls when I was giving them a tour!"

My eyes widened. If there was one thing I'd learned from staying with these girls, it was that most of them found guy-on-guy action to be hot.

"Crap."

_**Meanwhile, in the basement**_

"… Well. I think we're royally screwed. Unless Kurt simply doesn't let them out…"

"Oh, no. I told them that I'd let them out when they made up, and seeing as I count confessing and kissing to be making up, I'm gonna stick to my word and let them out. Good luck, ladies!"

"Kurt, you SUCK!"

**A/N: I can't tell you how glad I was to finally be able to write that kiss! And having the girls be fangirling over them was just a bonus! **

**Well, that's all for now! I'm going to bed…**


	7. Note from Author

**A/N: Hello, all you people out there. I have an announcement to make.**

**After much consideration, I've decided to go ahead and end the story right here. **

**The purpose for this is that I haven't updated at all for months, and quite frankly there's a new idea I want to try out. Whatever happens next in this timeline is completely up to your imagination. **

**Have fun, and if you like check out my new story, "The White Knight", a Glee/Marvel crossover where Blaine is a superhero (and Tony Stark is a family friend of his)!**


End file.
